


Not Some Old Man

by horrorfangirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: summer_of_giles, Episode: s05e01 Buffy vs Dracula, F/M, Post Episode Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: After Buffy saves her Watcher from the Three Sisters, Giles confesses a few things to his slayer.  Spoilers for: Buffy vs Dracula 5x01





	Not Some Old Man

Rupert Giles laid flat his back staring up at the haunting beauty of the Three Sisters when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world, the voice of his Slayer.  
   
Buffy jumped down into the chick-pit and took in the sight of her Watcher being manhandled by the Drac-babes, she sighed. “Seriously, Watcher-Mine I leave you alone for two minutes! Honestly, what am I gonna do with you?”  
   
“Well,” Giles replied, “you could get these um, ladies off my back. Please?” The Slayer gave Giles a smirk.  
   
“Sure thing, Giles. But, once I finish dealing with the Drac-Babes you and I are going to have a conversation about your safety.”  
   
Giles gave his Slayer a lopsided grin. “Whatever you say love.”  Buffy rolled her eyes and staked a vampire that was to Giles’ left.  
   
Seeing that their sister had fallen, the other two brides had left Giles and went after Buffy.  She jumped up and kicked them both in the face. They stumbled, then turned to dust leaving the Slayer and her Watcher covered in  vamp  ash Buffy scowled.  
   
“If you had a stake, why didn’t you dust those vamps earlier?” She demanded.  
   
“Because, just before your arrival I had the wind knocked out of me and one of the brides managed to grab the stake and toss it out of my reach. It was just now that I was able to find it and stake those she-devils.” Giles glared at his Slayer.  
   
“I’m not some frail old man,” he snarled, “ and I do wish that you would stop treating me like one.”  
   
“Giles…” said Buffy. But the Watcher had turned away from her, leaving the Slayer feeling lost and alone, not to mention angry and confused.  
   
“Then tell me, Giles! How do you want to be treated?  Like my dad or like Riley? Because right now at this moment I don’t have a clue. What do you want from me?”  
   
For a second neither slayer nor watcher spoke, then without warning Giles walked toward his Slayer, pulled her to him and kissed her. A minute had passed and Buffy broke the kiss and asked: “Giles what was that?”  
   
Giles smiled. The smile had a hint of Ripper to it that made the Slayer shiver. “I’m answering your question, Buffy.” He told her.  
   
Buffy blinked, it took her a moment to realize what her Watcher had meant. “So you don’t have a father’s love for me then?” Giles snorted.  
   
“No,” he admitted. “In fact, I’ve loved you since that whole cheerleading debacle.” The Watcher watched with mild amusement his slayer’s eyes widen with shock and surprise. “But that was three years ago!”  Giles smiled.  
   
“Yes, yes. It was.” Buffy glared at him.  
   
“You are an idiot, you know that right?” She said. So much time wasted. Buffy thought. But her watcher shook his head.  
   
“I disagree. You needed to discover who you were and what you wanted from life. And in my own way I was doing the same; after a fashion.” Buffy smiled, Giles was blinded by the force of it.  
   
“So…” she drawled. “I guess neither of us were ready for this were we?”  
   
“No, we weren’t,” Giles replied, “but I believe we are now. If you want to that is.” Again, Giles’ was treated to one of Buffy’s sunny smiles.  
   
“You know what Giles? I think you’re right, we are ready or at least I am. How about you?”  
   
“Oh, yes. Absolutely.”  
   
“Good.” said Buffy, “but don’t forget when we get home you and I are still going to have that conversation about your safety.”  
   
“Whatever you want love,” he said with a wolfish smirk. Buffy smiled and together the Slayer and the Watcher left the ruins of Dracula’s castle and headed back to Giles’ flat to discuss the benefits of the Watcher’s safety.  
   
Fin.  
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
